Adolescence RinxLen
by Deka-chii
Summary: Holis! este es mi primer fic de Rin y Len... ah, como amo a estos gemelos... x3 espero que les guste, este Fic está inspirado en la canción Adolescence, y si bien algunas partes no forman parte de la canción, perdónenme, creí que le faltaba algo más de ... sabor xD sin más, les dejo el Fic. PD: si no te has oído la canción hazlo, preferentemente, antes de leer el fic.


Adolescence.

_Dos pequeños fragmentos de un alma, deslizándose entre la hierba fresca. Descansando bajo la sombra de un coronitas de flores. Corriendo por todo el lugar. Ella cae mientras corre y rompe a llorar. El se levanta y va a hacia da un abrazo y le muestra las flores. Ella sonríe. Y él también. Porque eso son._

_Un pequeño ser, dividido en dos. Una diminuta sonrisa._

-¿Len?

El rubio entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los celestes ojos de ella se clavaron directamente en la mirada de él. Pero él no hizo lo mismo.

-¿Sí, Rin?

-¿Qué... qué decidieron mamá y papá?

Le contesta, sin mirarla a los ojos. No puede. No debe.

-Desde hoy... el cuarto es tuyo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí-. trató de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque fue un intento algo tendré al cuarto del piso de abajo. Deberías estar contenta, ¿no? Ahora tendrás el cuarto entero para ti sola... podrás poner todos los pósters que quieras, pintarás las paredes del color que te guste... ya no tendrás que compartir la habitación conmigo...

-Pero yo ...

-... también tendrás mucho más espacio cuando quiten el escritorio y lo demás. Ahora tendrás tu propio baño...

-Len...

-... Y podrás invitar a dormir a tus amigas sin que yo esté ...

-No quiero que te vayas.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. No, no. Esto no puede ser.

-Lo siento, mamá y papá así lo han decidido... no se puede hacer nada, ¿cierto?- le sonríó.

-Podrías quedarte aquí sin decirles a ellos.

"No. No puedo hacer eso. Definitivamente me echarían de la casa."

-No, Rin, además... ya se llevaron mi cama, ¿no? y soy muy sensible de la espalda como para dormir en el piso.

-... Podrías dormir aquí, en la mía. Es lo bastante grande para dormir los dos juntos.

"¿En la misma cama?" pensó Len. Tragó saliva. Tenía que contenerse. "Ni matarían."

-Rin, tú sabes que no podemos desobedecer a nuestros padres.-Ella hizo un puchero.- Por más que quiera dormir aquí, no podría, porque...

-Así que ¿si quieres dormir conmigo?

-Eh, no quise decir eso...

-Así que no quieres estar cerca de mí.

-Rin, yo tampoco...

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres.-dijo molesta.

-¡RIN, ESCÚCHAME!- gritó Len. Hizo que Rin se sobresaltara.

-No es que no quiera dormir contigo, ya sabes lo que... lo que pasó la otra vez... si nuestros padres descubren que los hemos desobedecido, no sé que clase de medidas tomarán. Podrían echarme, o incluso enviarte a ti a un internado. Yo ya he estado en uno, y no es agradable.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia él. Agarró la mano derecha de Len y la puso en su latidos eran muy rápidos.

-No quiero que te vayas... quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Rin, ya estás grande. No hay monstruos. La princesa ya no necesita más a su caballero.

Cuando eran más pequeños, Rin tenia miedo de la oscuridad y de los "monstruos" en el armario. Entonces Len la tranquilizaba y la "protegía" de todo. Imaginaban que ella era una bella princesa que tenía que ser salvada por su valiente caballero. Pero con el paso del tiempo la princesa se volvió más bella, y el caballero dejó de ser valiente. De hecho, ya no había caballero. Sólo debían ser la princesa y la persona a la que habían escogido sus padres para que se casara. Estando ya en el siglo XXI, sus padres seguían con la idea de que el matrimonio arreglado y el estatus social eran buena idea y de suma importancia. Rin no podía ser como ella quería. Len no podía expresar lo que sentía.

Sólo ellos dos se comprendían el uno al otro.

Sólo ellos sabían lo que sentían en verdad.

Aunque lo negaran.

Aunque ya no debieran hacerlo.

-Claro que hay monstruos. El señor con el que se supone debo casarme... ¡eso es un monstruo! No sabes de qué forma me mira... me desnuda con la mirada, es... asqueroso.

Len asintió, dubitativo. Él también sabía cómo miraba a Rin. Esa mirada de autosuficiencia, de señor poderoso. Innumerables veces había apretado los dientes para no golpearlo, al hacer comentarios sobre el cuerpo de Rin. "Tienes un busto muy pequeño" "Vaya trasero. ¿Crees que podrás satisfacerme?" "Vamos, cuida ese cuerpo, que va a ser mío."

-Rin... no... no se puede hacer nada.

Fue lo que salió de los labios del rubio. Sólo eso. No se puede hacer nada. A Rin se le tensó la mandíbula

-¡Claro que se puede hacer algo! ¿¡Qué clase de actitud es esa?! ¡Tú puedes protegerme! ¡TÚ ERES MI CABALLERO! ¡ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME ENTIENDE! ¿¡Y VAS A DEJAR QUE MI VIDA SE VUELVA UN ASCO PORQUE MIS PADRES LO DICEN!? ¡¿EN SERIO TE VAS A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!? ¿¡NO HARÁS NADA!? ¡UN CABALLERO JAMÁS, JAMÁS HARÍA ESO... !

Rin golpeaba con su mano derecha el pecho de su hermano. De un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron, y cambiaron por un llanto incontrolable. Len se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo todo lo que su hermana había retenido hasta ahora surgía violentamente. Todo el rencor a sus padres, todas las veces que tenía que aguantar la humillación de su prometido... y a Len le dolía. No tanto por los golpes de su hermana, que cada vez eran más débiles, sino por la expresión en su voz. Por la impotencia de saber que será infeliz toda su vida y no poder hacer saber que cada noche desde que cumpla 18, él estará en una escuela militarizada y ella ofreciendo su cuerpo a un aprovechado que realmente no la merecía. Ella se quejó de la vida, maldijo a sus padres, maldijo a la escuela, maldijo al tiempo y al espacio... liberó toda su furia. También se quejó de Len.

-Un caballero... jamás haría eso... abandonar a su princesa... tú no harías eso... no quiero separarme más de ti... y aunque solo parezca que no dormiremos juntos... no es sólo eso. Ya no hacemos nada juntos. Nada es como antes, ni siquiera estamos en la misma escuela. Si el tiempo que paso contigo es reducido, con esto prácticamente no nos veremos... no quiero distanciarme más de ti... con solo saber que dentro de 4 años no te volveré a ver y mi vida se volverá un infierno... Len... no sé que hacer... ayúdame...

Lloraba y gemía, no dejaba de llorar, con las manos entre la cara, temblando cada vez más. Él la abrazó suavemente, cerrando los ojos, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera aferrarse a él, como si fuera su único soporte. Tal vez fuera así. Él la observó. Sus delicados hombros pálidos, que se sacudían por el llanto, su suave y rubio cabello, parecido al de él. Su cara, que, entre sus manos, era tan pálida como el papel... y esos párpados que discretamente escondían un par de ojos celestes idénticos a los de él... y pensar que dentro de poco, todo eso será de un hombre estúpido y despreciable. Y pensar que su pureza pertenecería a un imbécil sin educación. Que un cerdo asqueroso se aprovecharía del cuerpo de su hermana... lo hizo temblar de rabia. Saber que ella lloraría todas las noches por no poder salir, por tener que someterse a ese hombre, por tener que ser sumisa por el capricho de sus padres... los comentarios que ese lujurioso perro hacía a su hermanita... "Cuida ese cuerpo, que será mío. Cuida ese cuerpo, que será mío..."

Y el odio lo cegó. Ese odio que había tratado de ocultar, de enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser... simplemente surgió.

Durante un segundo, la puerta cerrada con llave, dos cuerpos sobre la cama, una inocente mirada, dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. Dos corazones que realmente eran uno solo. Una reacción inesperada, una vuelta a la realidad.

Él estaba encima de ella. Las luces apagadas.

Ese cuerpo solamente es de Len.

Porque ella era suya. Y él era suyo.

-Len... ¿qué...?

Reacción de emergencia.

-Rin, no pasa nada. Deberías dormir bien a partir de hoy, ¿eh?- se levanta de la cama- tengo que... tengo que irme... buenas noches...

-Len, ¡espera!

Él se voltea y observa rápidamente el rostro de su hermana. Confusió . Impotencia.

La urgecia de correr le recorre la espalda.

-Hasta mañana Rin.

-¡LEN!

Su voz lo detuvo. Es inevitable. Reacciona a su voz. Si ella desea algo, él hará todo lo posible para satisfacerla.

-...

-... Len, sólo... sólo quédate hasta que me duerma, ¿si?

-...

-Por favor...

Él asintió.

-Está bien.

Ella sonrío, un poco aliviada.

Él se sentó en la cama, y Rin se acomodó.

Dentro de unos minutos su rostro apaciguado y su respiración profunda permanecían en la habitación. Su enrojecido rostro de tanto llorar. Len la observaba. Hace mucho que no la veía al dormir. Sus largas pestañas... Sus sonrosadas mejillas... y... sus labios...

Se incllinó un poco hacia ella.

"No lo permitiré...

Acercó su rostro al de ella.

"Jamás, nadie ...

Sintió su respración.

"No permitiré que seas de nadie más..."

Un repentino, leve y suave contacto. Respiraciones sincronizadas, silencio absoluto, corazones latiendo rápidamente, una discreta caricia y nada más.

Salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta para que ella no lo viera.

Aacababa de cometer el más grande tabú que conocía. Y ella...

Lo había visto llorar. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Y ella supo por fin el sentido de los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos.

Por fin lo supo. Y como Len tenía razón, encogió las piernas y rompió a llorar,


End file.
